iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Betrayal in the Everglades
While in the Everglades searching for the spot that Five hid his Loric Chest Six, Marina, Eight, and Nine are attacked by a mutant Mogadorian beast and are shocked to discover that Five has been working for the Mogadorians. Prelude In Chicago, Ella is in a comatose state which infects Four when she touches him. Five persuades the other Garde that they should retrieve his Chest, claiming he may have an object in it that will help (successfully initiating his plan to separate the Garde in order to weaken them and leave the penthouse vulnerable). The five remaining Garde travel to Florida and rent a hovercraft. Once in the area of Five's hiding place, the Garde are attacked by a three headed alligator-creature. Conflict Suddenly, Five (in steel form) punches Six hard in the head, knocking her out. He holds Marina and Eight with his telekinesis while he turns one of his arms into rubber, grabs Nine, and holds him underwater. Five tells them how he had come across the Mogs and how they had taken him in. Then he pulls Nine out of the water and throws him spine first into a tree and summons the mutant alligator on Eight, who fights it. Marina tries to get to Six, but Five holds her back claiming she would never understand. He also reveals that Nine's penthouse is getting trashed by Mogs as they are speaking, as 'The Great Leader' wants Ella, horrifying Marina. Nine throws a tree branch at Five, distracting him from Marina, giving her a chance to heal Six, while Eight manages to finish off the beast. Nine uses his mind to pull out his pipe staff, but Five in his steel form catches it, snaps it in half and tries to kill Nine, but Eight stands between and tries to calm Five down. Marina realizes that the two balls Five uses to change his skin are in his hand, so she uses her telekinesis to break open his hand, making him drop the balls. Five starts to cry at his defeat and Marina and Eight try to comfort him but Nine continues to taunt him. He shoves Eight aside and flies towards Nine with a blade in the hand but at the last second Eight teleports between them and the blade drives right into Eight's heart. He stumbles towards Marina with his hands outstretched and collapses. His death is confirmed as the scar burns across the others' ankles. Marina rushes over to Eight's body and immediately tries to heal him, even though he's dead. Five shows remorse at what he'd done. As he tries to comfort Marina, a Mogadorian ship descends from the sky. Marina, enraged, feels the icy feeling of her Legacy and radiates cold around her. She causes Icicles to shoot out from the ground. One impales Five's foot and another straight into his face, taking out one of his eyes. Aftermath Six, now recovered, has Nine over her shoulder and shouts for Marina to leave. Before their departure Marina sees Eight's body enclosed in the ice. She wants to take him with her, but with the Mogs closing in there isn't enough time. Marina runs to Six, grabbing her hand, and they turn invisible. They are stranded and lost in the swamp lands and discover a Mogadorian Base located within the Everglades. The Last of the Garde will have had a new scar sear into their ankles, representing the death of Number Eight. The pain causes Four to wake up from Setrákus Ra's nightmare although he does not know the identity the Garde who was killed and worries for his friends. Category:Events Category:Major Altercations Category:The Fall of Five Events